


Bestowing Love

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-10
Updated: 2000-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra comes home after a long week away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestowing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Erotica Day challenge
> 
> Thanks to Judy for the beta.

** Bestowing Love **

**by krisser**

 

Ezra Standish was exhausted, his undercover had been grueling. He left the FBI everything and tomorrow they would move in and make the bust. He hadn't seen the team in weeks and he missed them. But nothing could compare to how much he missed his lover. Six weeks and he hadn't even been able to talk to him. Couldn't email him. He felt alone.

He pulled into his carport. He locked his car and set the alarm. Two A.M. Too late to stop in Purgatory. Tomorrow morning he'd call Vin early. He'd could dream of the moment. He'd set his alarm.

He had his door key and alarm key out, but noticed his alarm was not on. Shit. He took his weapon from his shoulder holster and checked it, then placed the key in his lock. He slowly turned it and gradually pushed the door open.

There was a light on in the kitchen and the odor of fresh baked cookies. As he moved closer he could hear the Dixie Chicks' "…….Earl's gotta die………" Ezra smiled and put his gun away. He didn't know how he knew, but at that moment, all in his life was good. Vin was here.

He moved quietly to the kitchen door and leaned against the jam. Staring at the love of his life, happiness and contentment defined in a single person. Ezra smiled. "Hey lover." The words themselves a caress.

Vin turned and was caught in the loving gaze of emerald orbs that promised joy throughout the ages. "Ezra," Vin said the name as if it were a priceless treasure. "I was trying to surprise you."

"Oh, you have. How'd you know?" Ezra was still leaning against the door jam, watching as his lover as he took the last of the cookies from the oven.

"Chris called a half hour ago." Vin said as he placed the cookies on the cooling rack.

"And you got here in that time?" Ezra puzzled aloud.

Vin stopped and looked at Ezra, heart in his eyes, "I never left. I stayed here the whole time." Vin moved a little nervously, they had never discussed this. He then bared his soul, "I needed to sleep where I could smell ya."

Ezra's heart melted. He walked across the kitchen gracefully and stopped right in front of Vin and lovingly lifted his chin, "Oh lord, Vin, I love you so much. There aren't words to tell you how much." He lowered his lips and softly touched Vin's, giving him a kiss of love and wonderment.

Vin's hand slid up Ezra's face and stilled in his lover's hair, fingers clutching it, bringing the undercover agent's lips closer yet. The kiss changed as tongues met and danced together. Exploring each other, reacquainting themselves with their lost half.

When their bodies need for air forced them apart, liquid emerald fell into the cerulean pools. Ezra then wrapped his fingers in the golden brown mane of his lover and pulled his entire body closer. He trailed kisses from lips that were parted to eyes that closed in rapture. He moved over to the ears hidden behind the hair. Then Ezra let his tongue take over, he licked the ear inside and out and left a wet trail down to his neck, where he nibbled his lover's tender spot. Light tremors assailed Vin as a ripples of desire dashed through his body.

The undercover man had spent most of his life pretending to be someone else. Never had he experienced such contentment in being himself. In Vin's presence, he felt alive and loved. He loved this long maned man more than life itself. He wanted to communicate this love and contentment to the one that created it.

Ezra took Vin's hand and gently pulled him along. He led him to the bedroom, pulling his t-shirt off as they went and tossed it on the floor. He gently sat him on the bed and pulled his sweatpants off. He blew along the tracker's inner thigh and across his sacs and Vin moaned aloud in pleasure. Green eyes looked affectionately into blue as he licked the inner thighs, running a wet trail, across his lover's balls to the other thigh. With eyes still locked together, Ezra took the rock hard, pulsating shaft deep into his mouth. Vin growled at the sensations that rippled throughout his quivering body. He sunk on his back, opening his legs wider.

Ezra sucked and worked his tongue all along the shaft. He nibbled the round head, dipping his tongue to sip the pre-cum. He swallowed Vin's cock so his lips rested on the ball sac and Vin moaned, purred, wriggled and writhed, lost in the electric bolts of pleasure. But when Ezra opened his throat and moved it, allowing Vin's thrust to hit the back of his throat, the tracker couldn't hold back the burst of creamy fluids that were swallowed by the same throat that caused the orgasm.

Ezra slowly released the deflating rod and again kissed the soft inner thigh. He kissed the hip and stomach, stopping at the navel and sucked it along the ridgeline, eliciting new moans from an already incoherent lover. He ran his tongue in a zig zag fashion across the chest, only to hesitate at the inviting nub. Lost in its invitation, Ezra sucked on it 'til it grew to its highest potential. Finding that so delightful he moved to the other nub and sucked on it. Loving how he could make a moderately quiet man so vocal. Ezra's tongue continued its sojourn to his lover's shoulder's and stopping at the base of his neck.

First nibbling just beneath the adam's apple, then sucking on his shoulder blade, leaving tell tale marks of his explorations. Then he fastened on his lover's lips once more, kissing them with a passion that had Vin erect and throbbing again. When Vin began thrusting against Ezra, the green eyed man broke the kiss and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a jar of cream. The sounds of disappointment were replaced with cries of delight as he rubbed the cream all over the engorged shaft. He then handed the jar to Vin.

The blue, lust filled eyes deepened in intensity as love filled them. He took the cream and coated his hand and rubbed Ezra's ball sac. Ezra now was the one to growl and Vin's cock hardened even more. As Vin continued to roll them between his fingers, he used his other hand to prepare his lover with a coated finger against the rosy hole. He circled the rim, loving the groans his green eyed siren couldn't contain. He slipped a coated finger in and heard a hiss, so he paused, not wanting to cause any pain in his beloved. Ezra growled, "more," in a deep, gravely voice, thick with desire and heavy with the accent. Vin smiled as he pushed the single digit in all the way. He stroked it back and forth, the added a second finger. Ezra begged, "Now, do it now!"

Vin just laughed, he knew Ezra needed his relief soon, but he really wanted him ready. He inserted three fingers and searched for an inner spot that would send his lover over the top. He knew he'd hit it when he heard Ezra yell out, "Owh, Vin!"

Vin needed to be inside, so he withdrew his fingers and pressed his quivering shaft at the opening. Ezra moaned, "Hard, really hard." Vin complied and thrust hard and fast into his lover's tight canal, almost coming with the exquisite feeling of being in Ez. Vin aimed for and hit the gland, and knowing that Ez was near, snaked his hand around the engorged shaft and pumped it as he thrusted. Only a few strokes and Ezra was screaming Vin's name as he shot his white fluids, coating both their chests. Seeing Ezra in the throws of orgasm, sent Vin into his own as he called his lover's name. As Vin fell beside his love in an exhausted heap, Ezra spooned him as close as he could get him.

"I love you Vin, truly love you."

Vin turned his head to face Ezra, hearing a yearning in his voice, "I know Ez. I never doubted it."

"Vin, I don't think you know just how very important you are to me."

"If you need to prove it this way each day, I can take it." Vin smiled at Ezra. Then with love filled pools, he reached his hand up to Ezra's face and cupped his cheek. With a sincerity that came from Vin's heart he whispered, "I've never felt as loved as you make me feel."

Ezra searched the cerulean pools, discovering the answer he needed. "You are my heart, my home, treasured above all else."

Vin smiled into the emerald eyes, "Ezra, my home is in your arms." 

fini


End file.
